Forum:Unable to Create Account
I've recently been trying several times to create an account on this Wiki, but when I use the 'create an account' button, fill the form in, and submit the info, it keeps saying 'Sorry, unable to create an account'. Can someone help me with this? Do you have parental controls? I have heard of that happening. I assume you are going to be a part of Future World? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 19:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll check whether that is the problem. And yes, I am hoping to join Future World. If you do join, will you have good relations with the GYR? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 19:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I think I will, since my nation (for which I've created an article already (unfinished)) was created in a similar way (takeover of a region, parts of several countries, 'liberation' fighters) and was actually partly designed off GYR. What areas are you using? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 20:47, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Parts of NW Europe (Scotland, most of Ireland, Northern England, Northern and Western Wales, Northern and NW Germany, part of Frisia. I'd also like to use West Jutland, West Norway and Trondelag, but they are already claimed, so I'd have to reach a deal with someone on that. It's called the Great Scottish Republic. Could you make a sure that nothing conflicts with the Invasion of Britain? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 21:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) the region I'm using dosen't cover Southern Wales anyway, but I'll make sure my territory doesn't conflict. The Great Scottish Republic has had enough wars already!(lol) (Battle of Scotland, Northumbrian War, Celtic War, North Sea War, Scottish-German War). To make sure everything stays intact, could you think of an excuse for not taking part in the 2010 Yarphese War? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 02:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Busy trying to maintain stability. Woogers(lol what ) 02:47, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand your understood subject. —Detectivekenny; More Certified by R. Xun, 04:00, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand your lack of understanding of my understanding of a possible reason for the GSR's non-participation in WW3. I love English. Woogers(lol what ) 04:13, March 1, 2010 (UTC) This is exactly why I make IALs lol. —Detectivekenny; More Certified by R. Xun, 04:25, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking of a unifying language for the Federation, cause, what, I'm at like three now? Different languages are anti-unity. But then at the same time, making languages is a lot of work. Woogers(lol what ) 04:35, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :lol naturally I would suggest just using Mandarin as a second language. But you can't easily get tonal people to speak correctly without tones and non-tonal people can't speak correctly with tones. —Detectivekenny; More Certified by R. Xun, 03:46, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Sounds interesting. But can you please not be a dictatorship and invasion country? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :You need dictatorships to keep the arrogant West on its toes. Woogers(lol what ) 21:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :XDD I joined specifically for the purpose of putting a dictatorship in Future World. I feel like we are missing dictatorships. —Detectivekenny; More Certified by R. Xun, 02:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) The GSR couldn't enter the war because of huge protests taking place over it after classified info from the Ministry of Defence was leaked. How is the account coming? —Detectivekenny; More Certified by R. Xun, 21:46, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm getting my mum to ask the person who fixed my computer after it was infected with a virus about it. But it might still take some time. Finally! I've been able to create an account! Westlandian 17:37, June 14, 2010 (UTC)Westlandian You still working on GSR? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:24, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I spent a bit of time where I wasn't doing anything with it, but I'm currently doing some work on it. How do I join the future world properly?Westlandian 11:09, June 17, 2010 (UTC)Westlandian Add yourself to the National Info of Future World page and the map if you can. Fyi you only need to sign "~~~~," you don't have to put your name after it. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:16, June 17, 2010 (UTC) You need to complete your primary nation page. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC)